


Happy Stupid Valentine's Day

by DirtyBrian



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Gen, It's a good combo., Valentine's Day Candy, and also Moaning about their Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: Chocolate makes everything better...except maybe the fruit-filled chocolate. Can be read as romantic or platonic.





	

“I thought we were on a rabbit food kick?” Ellie pulled back the lid of the chocolates Hardy had dropped in front of her, and carefully selected a caramel creation.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it? It’s a special occasion. Besides, you’re not the one who has to eat healthily.” Hardy sat down on the couch and gestured to his chest. “You’re not the one with a—”

“Condition?” she supplied helpfully, ignoring his glare. “Well, thanks for these. It’s bloody massive.” She wasn’t exaggerating- the box probably had forty pieces of candy in it. She popped another chocolate in her mouth, wrinkling her nose when she realized she’d accidentally eaten a cherry-goo filled one. “Urgh. Why do they insist on putting fruit in chocolate?”

“So you’re saying you don’t like chocolate covered strawberries?” He arched his eyebrow in her direction, and she nodded thoughtfully.

“They’re an exception. As long as they’re fresh, mind you.” She picked up the box of chocolates from the table and moved to sit next to Hardy, pushing it towards him. “Here, you eat one. It’s Valentine’s Day, I’d be selfish if I hogged the whole thing.”

“Miller, I bought them specifically for you. Not me. Besides, I shouldn’t even be eating them.”

“Shut up. One tiny chocolate isn’t going to kill you. And it might make you a bit happier. Provided you don’t get a goopy one, that is.”

He made a face at her and, after consulting the guide,  plucked a chocolate truffle out of the box. He popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly, eyebrows raising happily. “This is  _ good _ .” His eyes widened slightly and he looked at Ellie, who couldn’t stop the giggle.

“I told you! Have you never had chocolate before?” He shook his head and swallowed, savoring the smooth feeling.

“It’s been ages. Tess never really had a sweet tooth, and it’s not something I’d buy for myself.” He looked down at the box of chocolates, as if contemplating going to buy some for himself.

“Oh, go on. I reckon we both deserve a few chocolates after the year we’ve had.”

Hardy looked up at her with a glint in his eye she could only describe as mischievous, and carefully examined the guide card once more.

\---

Three hours later, they were sprawled on the couch, and empty box of chocolates between them, and two glasses of Alka-Seltzer on the coffee table.

“That was a terrible idea.” Hardy grumbled, waiting for the tablets to dissolve.

“Oh, shut up. You actually relaxed for once, couldn’t have been that bad.” Secretly, Ellie agreed with him. There was, in fact, such a thing as too much chocolate.

“The relaxing was fine. The chocolate was great. Even the company was…passable.” Ellie blew a raspberry at him, which he steadfastly ignored. “The aftermath, however, is…slightly painful.”

“You’re not gonna bloody die on me, are you?”

“Not my heart, Miller. My stomach.” He grimaced and picked up the glass, chugging it quickly before leaning against the back of the couch. “Are you going to be on a sugar high for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Probably.” Picking up her own glass, Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle. “A bouncy nauseous ex-detective. Just what the city needs.” She took a sip and hesitated slightly before continuing. “Thank you for this, Hardy. For the chocolates and for…I don’t know, helping me not dwell on the holiday.”

“Yeah. It’s not like it’s a particularly happy day for either one of us.”

“Might as well be miserable together, yeah?”

He smiled softly, something she’d only ever seen him do a couple of times. “Better with two, I suppose.” Then he sniffed and straightened his posture. “Stupid holiday anyway. It’s just built up by the candy company and commercialized until people are all up in a frenzy about roses and cards and all that shite.”

“You bought me a box of chocolates,” she pointed out. “Isn’t that playing into the commercialism?”

“I bought them ironically. It was a ‘Valentine’s Day is Stupid’ box of chocolates, he said obstinately.

“Oh, all right then.” She smirked at him. “Well thanks anyway. They were delicious.”

“That they were. Happy Stupid Valentine’s Day, Miller.”

“Happy Stupid Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
